The One with the Surprises
by tayladee8
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to everyone's favorite sextet? This story is a briefing of the lives of Chandler, Monica, Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe seven years after the last episode of Friends.


The One with the Surprises

 _So no one told you life was gonna be this way_ _._ _Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._ _It's like you're always stuck in second gear_ _._ _When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_ _I'll be there for you_ _(When the rain starts to pour)_ _I'll be there for you_ _(Like I've been there before)_ _I'll be there for you_ _(Cause you're there for me too)_

With the top down and seven year olds, Jack and Erica, in the back seat, Monica and Chandler could not wait to surprise their friends. Seven years ago, who would've thought they'd be moving back to the city as the new owners of their former hangout spot, Central Perk. Monica was already making lists. Lists in her head, lists on paper, lists organizing the lists. There was so much to do. But first, they needed to see their friends: Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey. "I cannot believe we haven't seen them since Rachel's wedding," said Monica to her husband.

"I can't believe they haven't gotten divorced," joked Chandler.

"Chandler!"

"Oh, you were thinking it too! I mean, it's Ross!"

"Yeah," she confessed. "But seriously, it's been three years! That's too long! I'm happy to be back for good!"

They arrive at their new condo located above Central Perk. It is a four bedroom, two and a half baths. It is perfect for a family. One of the bathrooms connects two bedrooms and the master bathroom is attached to the master bedroom. This way, Erica and Jack have their own rooms and they will share a bathroom, and Monica and Chandler have their own bathroom with a tub big enough for bubble baths for Chandler. The kitchen was recently renovated with updated appliances. Monica loves the spacious fridge. She sends a group text to Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, and Joey:

Monica- _Hey guys! Surprise! Chandler, the kids, and I are in town! Meet us at Central Perk!_

Phoebes- _no way i will b there in 10 mins_

Rach- _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_

Rach- _Me, Ross, Emma, and Cody are on our way! :) 3_

Ross- _Ross, Emma, Cody, AND I_

Joey- _Ross u sed ur name alredy. LOL. Viv and I are on are way, too_

Joey and Viv were the first to arrive. Joey introduced Viv to Chandler and Monica as his finance.

"What are you guys doing here?" Joey asked while Monica admires Viv's engagement ring. "Did you here Gunther moved to LA?"

"We have a surprise, but wait till the others get here," Chandler said.

Just then a super high pitched screech filled the coffee shop as Rachel burst through the doors looking like something off the cover of a magazine. Ross, carrying the diaper bag, pushing Cody in the stroller, holding Emma's hand, carrying Rachel's purse and jacket, struggles as the doors swing back into him. "No thanks! I don't need help!"

Chandler rushes over to help, while Monica and Rachel jump up and down in circles with glee. Within seconds, they're joined by Phoebe yelling "Why are we jumping?!" The girls all screech again hugging and fawn over Phoebe's baby belly.

Chandler quiets everyone down so he can announce their news. "Alright, alright! It is so nice to see all of you! We want you to know that you will be able to see a lot of us from now on!"

"What?" asked Phoebe.

"How?" Joey and Rachel asked in unison.

"Monica and I-" Chandler starts.

"We bought Central Perk!" Monica bursts. Exclamations and questions erupts among the group. Chandler and Monica go on to explain that when Gunther moved to LA, James Michael Tyler decided he didn't want to run Central Perk alone. He knew of Monica's involvement in the food industry and Chandler's management skills due to his history in advertising and statistical analysis and data reconfiguration, so James reached out to them. Monica was sick of missing out on her friends' lives so they took the offer.

After everyone calms down and they're all sitting, drinking coffee, and chatting, while the kids play on the ground in front of them, Ross asks Phoebe where Mike is. "He is in Chicago on tour performing our Musical Stand-Up Comedy Show. I was supposed to go with him, but I am too pregnant to travel. So I paid Ursula to go in my place. It is so nice that we have a much better relationship now!"

"How long has he been gone?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm…" she said while checking her watch, "approximately five months, three weeks, six days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 42 seconds!"

"How long was he supposed to be gone?" Joey asked.

"Six months!"

Everyone paused to think about the time he was gone, and just like that Mike comes through the door. "Hey gang! Chandler, Monica it's so good to see you!" He goes and gives Phoebe a kiss on the forehead, "Sorry honey, I'm about six seconds late!"

Chandler interrupted the chatter. "So, since we bought Central Perk and bought a new place, we aren't exactly in the best financial situation to keep this place up and running. Do any of you have any advice on how we can make money fast?"

"Oooh! I have an idea!" Rachel exclaims. "Why don't I host a benefit for you at R. Greene Fashions? We are always looking for an excuse to throw on a fashion show gala!"

"Yeah, and Mike and I can put out a donation box at our next show!" Phoebe added.

While everyone discussed ideas, Joey pulled Chandler aside. "What is it, Joe?"

"How much do you need?" Joey asked.

"A lot, man. I don't know what we are going to do. It will be easier once we are up and running, it's just getting there I am worried about. We didn't get as much as we asked for on the house."

"Chandler, how much do you need?"

Monica looked over and saw the guys talking. She wondered what was going on that they had to go away from all of them to talk. Just then, Chandler and Joey hugged and walked over to the group.

"Guys, guys," Chandler said, waiting for everyone to quiet down. "I have an announcement. Joe, do you want to tell them?"

"Sure. I am giving Chandler and Monica the money they need." Everyone erupted into cheers.

Monica stands up, and approaches Joey in tears. "Why? How can you afford that?"

"Well since I made my big break after I directed my own movie starring me, I am very wealthy. And all the money Chandler lent me over the years… I figured now is my time to pay him back." The three hugged, "I love you guys," Joey said, struggling not to cry. One by one, everyone stood and joined the group hug.

Still tangled in the hug, Monica adds "Oh yeah, guys, we have one more surprise."

Everyone asked in unison, "What?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
